


The story of a fallen king

by Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Jotun, Loki - Freeform, Loki point of view, Magic, Odin - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, avengers movie - Freeform, pre avengers, thanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson/pseuds/Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hope you like this fic!! No beta so sorry about any mistakes. Stick with us and we will see what happens next feel free to comment :)<br/>I will try to update when I can, not sure if it will be equal distance apart but updates will happen. Happy reading and writing<br/>~Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you like this fic!! No beta so sorry about any mistakes. Stick with us and we will see what happens next feel free to comment :)  
> I will try to update when I can, not sure if it will be equal distance apart but updates will happen. Happy reading and writing  
> ~Loki_Silvertongue_laufeyson

"Loki!!!" Thor's voice carried across the great hall, even at his young age it was truly a feat to ignore him. His blond hair fell to just above his shoulders and already he was showing the build of a true warrior. The object of his pursuit was in fact hiding behind one of the great sculpted pillars that lead to the elegantly decorated ceiling. Although Loki's hair was the same length as Thor's, it was raven black. Loki was a completely different build. He was tall and slender, and he showed a penchant for magic instead of the training field. Something that Frigga was immensely pleased with and most definitely something that Odin was not pleased with. Loki could often be found in an obscure corner in the library or the palace grounds, curled up reading a book with large eyes. His emerald eyes would glimmer with hope and excitement. This continued until Loki reached the age of five and twenty. Odin called him to the throne room. "Loki, I understand that you wish to work on your skills as a mage but your time would be better served on the training field. This is not up for discussion, a crown prince should not waste his time with such petty amusements, do you understand? Thor is awaiting your presence at the wrestling mats."  
Loki's face fell as his father lectured him, then grew angry when he so easily put down Loki's talent. "Father.." Loki started but was silenced with a glare and a curt dismissal. Loki dropped to a knee and placed his hand over his heart, silently cursing the old man. These fire storms did not always end quickly so Loki removed himself from the environment in a silent, semi respectful manner. 

True to Odin's word Thor was waiting at the training mats, Loki seriously considered bunking but he spotted Hugin and Munin and decided against it. "Brother, I have not seen you this day, how fare you?" Seriously? How does Thor do that with his voice. Clearing his throat Loki replied, "I was well, Brother until our Lecherous father banned me from practicing magic. How fare you? Thor just laughed.. Well boomed. "Worry not, come and fight me brother and release this anger within." the thunderer was eager as ever to get into a fight as usual. He was always in the lime light where as Loki preferred the shadows, Loki had a way with words, he was a trickster and even in his young age there were whispers of distrust and contempt when he was close. Thor was his rock, so grudgingly he agreed. The grin that spread out on his brothers face as he advanced put Loki on defense immediately. "Thor, don't you dare, I mean it..Brother do not test me." Undeterred Thor attempted to grab Loki into a hug. Loki retreated then launched at Thor, throwing his body wait into his ribs. Thor grunted and fell backwards. Both reacted immediately and rolled away from each other. By now they had drawn and interested crowd of soldiers. Although most of them had fought Thor before the other prince had never really joined in, he much preferred archery or or knife throwing. Bets were handed around as both princes circled each other. "Really brother, it is unlike you to be floored so easily, are you always this stupid or did you make a particular effort today?" Loki taunted, it was an underhand move and he knew it but words were his best weapon without his magic so he would use them. Thor simply smirked infuriatingly, then charged. Loki was ready for the attack and dropped into a crouch at the last possible second, twisting away from the blow and sticking his leg out, Thor stumbled but didn't go down, instead he showed remarkable dexterity and twisted almost in the air to grab Loki, the crowd gave a collective intake of breathe as he evaded the attack and replied with a jab to the ribs. Then began a deadly dance, neither could get the upper hand, they looked like a set of blades. One was a broad sword, used for combat and deadly, the other tall and thin a delicate weapon for ceremonies but just as able to kill. The crowd steadily grew as the two princes enveloped each other with a whirlwind of parries and blows. Some of the strikes and counter strikes were so quick that the gathered aesir could barely keep up. The two princes fought in very different styles. Thor mainly relied on his strength and tactics he had been taught. Whereas Loki used his mind to the utmost, he was controlled where Thor was not and he watched for openings and took advantage of them. he relied on cunning not strength, in his mind to rely on tactics was to be predictable so he fought instinctively. He had to keep some concentration on his magic which was singing through his veins, it wanted to escape and be used but Loki suppressed it. He would deal with his magic later. Loki's reactions were lightening fast, he knew that a direct hit from Thor would cause a disruption to his fighting for about ten minutes but even such a seemingly small space of time could mean the difference between life and death in a real fight. The sweat was pouring off of the two brothers, the blows and maneuvers were slowing down and they both were making mistakes. But still it was a sight to behold. A hit from Thor hit his mark and Loki went down, he lay very still and worried Thor ran to his brother, the crowd held their breath and craned to see what was happening. As Thor reached him, Loki rolled and swiped his legs out from underneath him. Thor's look of confusion was hilarious and Loki began to snicker, this turned into full blown laughing and both of the brothers sat and laughed. It was decided that the duel ended a draw and people who placed bets and won left looking happy and those that hadn't grumbled. Thor rose first and held out a hand to a still grinning Loki. Loki grabbed it then threw his weight forward suddenly. Thor braced and they tussled for a second before turning and heading to the castle and the royal baths. Servants smiled at the antics of the two princes and Loki shoved Thor then sprinted off. With a yell Thor followed. Loki sent a cloud of brightly colored harmless magic towards Thor and kept running. Thor only slowed for a second but it was long enough. Loki laughed as he ran, his hair flying and his back warmed by the spring sun. Frigga smiled from her balcony as she watched the two of them tease each other, Thor faked a few jabs at his brother who laughed and ducked under his defenses to tickle him. All at once the Thunderer began to squeal "Loki, I beg of you stop this, I cant take it..stooooop" as he tried to twist away. Loki did not allow it and laughed when he retaliated but missed. Once again Loki took off and hightailed it towards his chambers followed by Thor who was cursing his brother goodnaturedly.


	2. A day like no other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names  
> Cheveyo - spirit warrior  
> Ayasha - Little one  
> Kitchi - brave
> 
> Cheveyo may be shortened to Chev  
> Ayasha may be shortened to Aya  
> Kitchi may be shortened to chi

"Loki I would like you to accompany me to Alfheim" Frigga had summoned Loki early that morning to request his company on her visit. Loki had never met his uncle Frey nor had he visited Alfheim. Although he had heard a lot about the realm of the Ljósálfar (the light elves). At once Loki embraced Frigga before turning and running to pack. Frigga just shook her head and smiled to herself. Her youngest never failed to amuse her after all. Back in his room Loki packed with a fervor that was only rarely seen. Even at his young age he was already learning to control any outward signs of emotion. In a fight his face was curiously blank, only his brother could read his expressions but even he had to concentrate. Loki's magic grew stronger every day as did his ability to control it. Frigga new that with the correct training he could be one of the most powerful mages in Asgard besides the All Father.  
Thor burst in just as Loki sealed his trunk with magic and it began to hover by the door. He gave it a curios look but continued into the room. "Greetings Thor, is there something that I may assist with? As you can see I am rather busy right now." Thor's look of confusion was priceless at Loki's formality. Loki looked up and started laughing at him, "Come here you fool, I was jesting" Loki straightened up still smirking and pulled him into a hug, " I take it that our mother informed you of our journey and that is why you have graced me with your presence brother" Thor replied with the affirmative that she had indeed found him and relayed the news. "Brother I will have learnt new tricks by the time you return, you cannot hope to best me in a fight again." He joked light heartedly, Loki just snorted, not even deigning him with an answer. Together the princes left Loki's quarters and went to meet Frigga and Odin in the throne room. Two aesir guards opened the gilded doors into the lavishly decorated throne room. The baggage was light as they would acquire more clothes whilst in Alfheim. Loki and Thor said their farewells to Odin then went to meet the grooms who had their horses, leaving Frigga and Odin in peace. "You take care." Frigga told him tenderly. Odin replied with "despite all I have survived my queen still worries about me." Odin stood and moved over to her, she held out her hand to him and he took it, she placed her hand over the top of his. "Its because I worry about you that you have survived." Odin inclined his head at that and with a final "be safe" they parted still looking at each other. A messenger knocked on the door, breaking their little infinity and informed them that both princes were ready to depart. He bowed respectfully and left. Frigga followed him out and Odin watched her go. It never got easier watching her leave.  
Loki was mounted on a pure black stallion named cheveyo, he was truly magnificent and him and Loki got along perfectly. Frigga was on a dainty white mare by the name of Ayasha and Thor was on a bay Charger called Kitchi. Together the trio rode through Asgard, the aesir fell to their knees in the position of fealty as the all mother rode past. She acknowledged them but did not stop. The crowds thinned as they reached the Bifrost until it was just the three of them cantering across the rainbow bridge. Loki enjoyed the rhythmic feel of chev, it had been too long since they managed to get out like this. Chev tossed his black mane and whickered with excitement extending his pace. Thor's charger snorted and accepted the challenge. With a long suffering sigh Frigga watched them go with amused affection. Ayasha continued on at her steady pace, her dainty feet drummed out a relaxing beat. Frigga leaned forward and patted her neck, Aya flicked up her heels and cantered on. Meanwhile Cheveyo and Loki were neck a neck with Thor and Kitchi. The battle charger was only meant for short chargers where as Chev was an all rounder he was Loki's horse for every thing. Sure Loki had other horse but Chev was his most trusted steed. He could gallop for longer than Kitchi and as fast but Thor's horse had a far better acceleration. They arrived at the gate with Cheveyo a nose length in front of Kitchi. They dismounted to wait for their mother and immediately began to check over their horses. Both were breathing hard and had just started to break a sweat. They were frothing at the mouth slightly with excitement of the reckless race. Loki patter Kitchi "you are losing your touch old man, or else my brother's girth has simply grown more than it should." Kitchi just snorted and tossed his head, however Thor's head appeared over his back "I heard that brother." He mock swooned in tragedy and began to weep. "oh you injure me so" Then he sat up and both started laughing at which point Frigga rode up. "Well glad to see you are enjoying yourself but I do believe we have a journey to be getting on with." Both Boys stood as they recognized this as their mother's way of scolding them and also not scolding them at the same time. It was a tone of voice that sounded amused but promised consequences if the hinted course of action was not taken. Thor pulled Loki into an embrace, then released him and mock punched his arm. He went to his mother and she put her arms around him. Smirking he grabbed her by the waist and spun her round. "Get off me you great oaf." She was laughing whilst she said this so it ruined the effect slightly. Still chuckling he put her down and turned to mount Kitchi. The charger was already breathing normally and dancing on the spot eager to be off again. He raised his hand in farewell and turned and cantered off. Together Loki, Frigga, Ayasha and Cheveyo walked inside the gateway. Heimdall bowed his greetings to Frigga and nodded to Loki, who inclined his head in return. they took their place and heard the sliding of steel. In response to his nerves Loki's magic spiked under his skin. Frigga's magic reacted and she laid a hand on his shoulder, this relieved some of the energy thrumming through him and he relaxed. As Heimdall slid the Sword home a pulling sensation, pulled the four of them forwards. The world exploded into bright colours. They were moving impossibly fast but the ride was smooth for the two people and their horses. In a matter of seconds it was over, they had arrived in Alfheim.


End file.
